


Falsch verbunden

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-12
Updated: 2007-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurzwahltasten am Telefon können gefährlich sein…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falsch verbunden

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Athor für das Beta!

Jack war erledigt, als er an diesem Abend nach Hause kam. Die letzte Mission hatte nicht nur in geistiger sondern auch in körperlicher Hinsicht alles von ihm gefordert. Er hatte einen Haufen Rekruten mit Teal’c auf die Alpha-Site begleitet und dort zwei Tage lang ihr Training überwacht. Ratschläge und Tipps zum Gate-Reisen gegeben, Schießübungen mit den Zats veranlasst und diverse Flugstunden mit dem Alkesh erteilt. Sicher war ihm klar, dass das Jammern in jeder Generation, dass die nachwachsenden Generationen ausnahmslos dümmer waren als die davor, nicht gerechtfertig war. 

Denn wenn dem so wäre, dann hätte sich die Menschheit ja rückwärts statt vorwärts entwickelt. Aber bei vielen von den jungen Leuten hatte er leider genau diesen Eindruck gehabt, die waren zum Teil so naiv gewesen, dass sie sich ruhig auch eine Zielscheibe auf den Hintern hätten malen können, um den Goa’uld die Arbeit zu erleichtern. 

O’Neill schloss die Haustür auf, knipste jedoch kein Licht an und warf den Schlüsselbund achtlos in Richtung Dielenschränkchen. Er machte sich aber nicht die Mühe, ihn aufzuheben, als er an dem metallischen Klicken hörte, dass er nicht getroffen hatte. Das konnte er auch morgen machen. Jetzt brauchte er erst einmal etwas zu trinken. Er schlurfte in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank. 

Hah, Entwarnung. Er hatte noch Bier im Haus. Dem Himmel sei Dank. Er nahm sich eine Flasche, und als er das Bier öffnete und es dabei so hoch sprudelte, dass er sich vorbeugen musste, um den Schaum am Heruntertropfen zu hindern, musste er wieder an das besonders dumme Exemplar von Rekrut denken. Der hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, ihm gleich am ersten Tag einen Becher Kaffee über die Uniform zu gießen. Neee, die waren im Schnitt wirklich doofer als die Absolventen seines Jahresgangs, von ganz wenigen Ausnahmen abgesehen. 

Noch immer im Dunkeln, ging Jack ins Wohnzimmer hinunter, ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und schaute durch die großen Fenster hinaus in den Garten. Ein beruhigender Anblick. Ein imposanter, fast voller Mond tauchte die Rasenfläche und die den Garten eingrenzenden Büsche und Bäume in bläulich-weißes Licht – fast noch hell genug, um eine Zeitung zu lesen. Die Nacht war sternenklar und damit wahrscheinlich recht kalt, so dass Jack den Gedanken, sich noch einen Moment auf seine Terrasse zu setzen, wieder verwarf. Auf Fernsehen hatte er aber auch keine Lust – dummes Rumgequatsche hatte er in den letzten Tagen wahrhaft genug gehört. 

Er nuckelte an seiner Bierflasche, genoss den herben Geschmack des Guinness und überlegte, was er noch tun sollte. Er war noch viel zu aufgekratzt, um sofort an Schlaf zu denken. Den Übergang von dem mit den vielen Leuten gefüllten Camp zu der Einsamkeit in seiner Wohnung musste sein Kopf erst einmal verarbeiten. So wie manche Leute nach einer langen Autobahnfahrt noch die Fahrgeräusche im Ohr hatten, hatte der Colonel noch die ganz speziellen Geräusche der Alpha-Site im Ohr. Noch schwirrten in seinen Kopf die gebrüllten Befehle, die Schüsse und das ständige Gerede umher. Der Lärmpegel war in den letzten beiden Tagen beachtlich und konstant gewesen. 

Jack nahm noch einen Schluck Bier und sein Blick blieb am Telefon hängen. 

Er könnte mal wieder Sean anrufen. Das letzte Mal lag bestimmt schon fünf Wochen zurück. Ein leichtes Kribbeln schoss durch seinen Körper. Das wäre gar keine so schlecht Idee, genau das, was er im Moment eigentlich bräuchte. 

Noch einen Moment zögerte Jack, dann stand er resolut auf, ging ins Schlafzimmer und holte das Handy her, das nicht auf seinen Namen lief. Seine Eltern hatten eingesehen, dass man als Colonel nicht alles machen konnte, was man auch als Normalsterblicher machen konnte und so hatten sie nichts dagegen, dass er dieses Handy und eine Kreditkarte auf ihren Namen angemeldet hatte. Damit bezahlte Jack zwei, drei Pornoseiten im Internet und davon wählte er ab und zu eine Sex-Hotline. 

Er hatte mit Frauen angefangen. Nachdem er aber den Bericht im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, in dem gezeigt wurde, dass `Desiree´ und `Marilyn´ dazu strickten, sich die Nägel lackierten und in der Küche für eine Horde von Familienmitgliedern Essen kochten, während sie vorgaben, sich im Negligé lüstern auf dem Bett zu räkeln, war ihm die Lust vergangen. Mehr aus einer Laune heraus, denn aus reiflicher Überlegung, hatte er beim nächsten Mal einen Mann angerufen und das Erstaunliche war, dass der ihm auf sein Drängen hin gestanden hatte, am Rechner zu sitzen und nebenbei Emails zu beantworten. Das hatte Jack ungeheuer angemacht. Er hatte einen Hauch von Aufrichtigkeit in der Antwort verspürt und war schneller als gedacht gekommen. Durch ein bisschen Ausprobieren und Tipps innerhalb der Szene war er dann bei Sean gelandet, der nur zu froh war, an der Agentur vorbei, ein bisschen nebenher verdienen zu können. 

Jack schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. Viertel nach zwölf. Mhmm. Nicht gut. Da Sean einen Assistenten-Job an der Uni hatte, hatten sie ausgemacht, dass er bis Mitternacht anrufen könnte, danach jedoch nicht mehr. Aber eine viertel Stunde, das war doch nicht viel, oder? Sein hauseigener Archäologe kannte die Zeiteinteilung in so kleinen Einheiten wie viertel Stunden wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht. Und an der Uni, gab es da nicht so etwas wie das akademische Viertel? Das könnte ihm doch jetzt mal zu seinem Vorteil gereichen. Während Jack noch mit sich selbst debattierte, öffnete er bereits den obersten Knopf seiner Hose. 

Er hatte sich niemals mehr gestattet. Diese Telefonanrufe waren sein halbherziger, trauriger Kompromiss mit seinen privaten Wünschen und den Forderungen und Vorschriften der Armee; waren seine Abwägung, wie viel er noch riskieren wollte. Jacks Finger strichen einmal über den Stoff in seinem Schritt. Es war so schwer, immer die Balance zu halten und keine Seite zu übervorteilen, und es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer je länger er seine eigenen Wünsche hinten anstellte. Er kam sich manchmal wie ein Topf unter Überdruck vor. Kurzzeitig konnte ihm durch das Anheben des Deckels geholfen werden, aber auf Dauer war das keine Lösung. Doch für heute Abend müsste es genug sein. 

Sein Finger schwebte über der Kurzwahltaste. Sollte er, oder sollte er nicht? Mit einem Schnauben dachte Jack daran, dass er natürlich auch die vier drücken könnte, dann hätte er seine Mutter am Apparat. Da die in Minnesota aber noch eine Stunde weiter war als er, wäre sie sicher hellauf begeistert, von ihrem Sohn zu hören. Zwei wäre Daniel und drei wäre Carter – die beiden hatten immerhin den Vorteil, dass sie bestimmt noch wach wären. Aber wahrscheinlich auch noch bei der Arbeit. 

Sein Finger kehrte zu der eins zurück. Mal ehrlich, was war schon eine Viertel Stunde unter Freunden? Jack grunzte. Das einzige Loch in seiner Argumentation war, dass Sean und er keine Freunde waren. Sondern er war der Kunde. Jack setzte noch einmal die Bierflasche an, trank sie fast ganz in einem Zug aus und stellte sie auf den Tisch zurück. 

Er schaute gedankenverloren in den Garten. Er überlegte. Er zog den Reißverschluss der Jeans runter. Er würde anrufen. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Das Telefon klingelte sechs Mal ehe eine verschlafene Stimme: „Ja?“ nuschelte. 

„Hi, Sean, hier ist John. Es tut mir leid, dass ich noch so spät anrufe. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass wir bis zwölf ausgemacht haben. Aber… ich habe gedacht, eine Viertelstunde später wäre noch okay. Ich will dir auch gerne das Doppelte wie sonst überweisen. Ich hatte zwei sehr anstrengende Tage und brauche es wirklich dringend, sonst hätte ich dich nicht noch so spät gestört. Ich hoffe, dass das in Ordnung ist.“ 

Daniel, der über der Tastatur seines Rechners eingenickt war, brauchte einen Moment, um das Gesagte zu sortieren. Irgendjemand schien anzunehmen, dass er … ja was eigentlich? Die Telefonseelsorge war? Der Anonymen Alkoholiker? Das Notruftelefon für verlassene Ehemänner? 

Er räusperte sich und hatte gerade mit: „Ich…“ anfangen, als ihn der andere Gesprächsteilnehmer unterbrach. 

„Komm schon, Sean. Sei doch nicht so. Du bist doch sowieso schon wach. Da kannst du mir doch den klitzekleinen Gefallen tun. Ja? Ausnahmsweise mal?“ 

Daniel wurde schlagartig hellwach. Diesen Tonfall kannte er! Es gab nur einen, der so penetrant quengeln konnte! Colonel Jack O’Neill! Jetzt erkannte er auch zweifelsfrei die Stimme wieder, die durch das Telefon etwas dumpfer geklungen hatte. Nein, wenn Jack keinen Zwillingsbruder namens John hatte – wie einfallsreich war das übrigens? – dann war es Jack selbst. Aber was glaubte er für eine Nummer gewählt zu haben? Das war jetzt sicher nicht fair, aber Daniels Neugierde siegte, und er sagte so undeutlich, wie es ihm eben möglich war: „Okay.“ 

„Super!“ Jack klang erleichtert. „Fein. Dann sage ich dir, was ich heute gern hätte.“ 

Daniel schnappte sich eine ganze Lage Kleenex-Tücher und legte sie über die Sprechmuschel. Er hatte mal in einem Film gesehen, dass das angeblich die Stimme verzerren würde. Hoffentlich hatten die Drehbuchautoren das auch richtig recherchiert. Dann sagte er zum dritten Mal: „Okay.“ 

„Was ist mit deinem Telefon, Sean?“, fragte Jack prompt. 

„Wieso?“

„Es klingt so gedämpft.“ 

„Ich… muss es reparieren lassen.“ 

„Aber es funktioniert? Ich werde nicht mittendrin rausgeschmissen?“ 

„Nein, es funktioniert.“ Mittendrin? Was hatte Jack denn nun wirklich mit diesem Sean zu bereden? Oh, hoffentlich war der nicht eine Art Therapeut und Jack würde ihm jetzt gleich Geheimnisse anvertrauen, die er gar nicht hören dürfte! 

Daniel wollte gerade aufgeregt absagen, als Jack mit einer Stimme, die deutlich tiefer, und … verführerisch – ja, genau, das war das richtige Wort – klang, zu reden anfing. 

„Also, Sean, du bist schon zu Hause, als ich müde heimkomme. Ich will gleich ins Bett, doch du lockst mich unter einem Vorwand in die Küche, mixt mir einen Drink und verführst mich dann nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Ich will heute in deinem Mund kommen, einverstanden?“

Einverstanden?? Durch Daniels Kopf flatterte gerade ein ganzer Schwarm lärmender, schnatternder Wort-Vögel, die bunt durcheinander so etwas wie „Jack“, „Telefonsex“, „Blowjob“ und „das darf doch nicht wahr sein“ kreischten. Schrill und aufdringlich und alle gleichzeitig um Aufmerksamkeit heischend, so dass Daniel völlig überfordert nur so etwas „Gnah“ ins Telefon quiekte. 

Plötzlich machte auch: ich überweise dir das Doppelte und der falsche Name einen Sinn. Mist, Jack war der Ansicht, bei irgendeinem Sean von so einer Agentur angerufen zu haben! Und das nicht zum ersten Mal! Sean und „John“ kannten sich! Was sollte er nur tun? Wenn er Jack jetzt erklärte, dass er Daniel war – wie würde Jack wohl reagieren? Wie blöd musste er sich fühlen, dass sein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis auf eine so selten dämliche Art und Weise herausgekommen war? Was sollte er bloß sagen? Daniel zermarterte sich sein Gehirn, aber ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen, damit sie beide ihr Gesicht wahren konnten. 

Jack schien statt „Gnah“ aber „Ja“ verstanden zu haben, denn er ließ ein leises Lachen ertönen. „Das Szenario gefällt dir?“, erkundigte er sich, wartete aber keine Antwort ab, sondern fuhr fort: „Du warst schon unter der Dusche, bist noch etwas nass und hast nur rasch einen Bademantel übergeworfen, unter dem du nackt bist. Du hast noch auf mich gewartet, weil du sowieso nicht schlafen kannst, bevor ich nicht zu Hause bin.“ 

`Jack!´ wollte Daniel schreien, `hör sofort auf!´ Das war ja weit mehr als anonymer Telefonsex, ob Jack sich dessen jetzt bewusst war, oder nicht. Da klang ja viel, viel mehr uneingestandenes Verlangen nach Nähe mit, als man durch Worte am Telefon befriedigen konnte. Es gab Daniel einen ganz deutlichen Stich, als er daran denken musste, wie einsam Jack sein musste, wenn er zu so einem Mittel griff. Ein bisschen schmutziges Gerede, das einen Handjob begleitete, das hätte er weit einfacher verkraften können als dieses Bild eines intakten Zusammenlebens, das Jack da gerade mit Worten malte. 

Jack und Worte. Noch so eine Sache, die er niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Bis ihm aufging, dass Jack nur die Vorarbeit geleistet hatte, „Sean“ war mit Sicherheit für die eigentliche Verführungsszene zuständig! Daniel schluckte. Und gleichzeitig kam ihm der irre Gedanke, dass, wenn es jetzt schon zu spät war für Jack, da unbeschadet wieder heraus zu kommen, er es für Jack einfacher machen könnte, indem er sich ebenfalls reinritt. Sehenden Auges in die Falle tappte, die Jack da gerade ausgeworfen hatte. Dann würden sie beide drin stecken, beide Erklärungen abgeben müssen, es wäre nicht nur Jack allein. Ehe er sich Gegenargumente überlegen konnte, stürzte sich Daniel in das verrückteste Telefongespräch, das er je vor sich gehabt hatte. 

„Richtig… Sean, ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn ich nicht weiß, dass du sicher zu Hause bist.“ Shit, da klang soviel Wahrheit mit, wie nur eben möglich. Er hatte den Mountain auch erst verlassen, nachdem er gehört hatte, dass Teal’ c und Jack wieder unverletzt zurückgekehrt waren. Und falls Jack ihn nun, da er mehr als nur `okay´ gesagt hatte, identifizieren konnte, sollte er schnell noch einen kompromittierenden Satz hinterher schicken, denn sonst wäre sein ganzer schöner Plan zunichte. „Deine Küsse und deine Umarmungen fehlen mir.“ 

Gespannt wartete Daniel auf Jacks Reaktion. 

Aber der Trick mit den Tüchern schien besser als gedacht zu funktionieren, denn Jack fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Mir geht es genauso. Aber heute bin ich sehr müde und abgespannt, werfe die Autoschlüssel in die Ecke und…“ 

„Ich habe dich schon aufschließen gehört und deshalb komme ich dir jetzt entgegen…“ 

„Ich sehe bei jedem Schritt, den du machst, dass du unter dem Bademantel nichts trägst, denn er fällt leicht auseinander und mein Blick fällt auf deine Oberschenkel.“ 

Oh Gott! Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee gewesen! Daniel merkte, wie ihm ein ganzer Schwall von Hitze über den Rücken raste. Denn bei jedem Wort sah er Jack und sich. Er wusste nicht, wen Jack sich vorstellte, aber für ihn war die Sache klar. Er schloss die Lider und hatte die Situation bildlich vor Augen: er war in Jacks Haus, in Jacks Flur, Jacks Haustür hatte sich gerade geöffnet. 

Aber „Sean“ war ja noch mal dran. Was sollte er nur sagen? „Ich genieße deinen Blick, sehe ganz genau, wo du hinschaust und trete auf dich zu. Ich lege meine Hände um deinen Nacken und ziehe dich in einen intensiven Kuss.“ Würde jemand, der in so einer Agentur arbeitete, so etwas sagen? Daniel hatte keinen blassen Schimmer und überlegte fieberhaft, was wohl verführerisch klang in so einer Situation, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Nun, es hieß wohl nicht umsonst Sex-Hotline, Betonung auf „Sex“ und „hot“, dann würde er mal zur Sache gehen. 

„Meine Zunge dringt in deinen Mund vor, umspielt deine und ich drücke dich derweil hart gegen die Tür. Meine Hände gleiten deine Arme herauf, über deine Brust wieder runter und ich öffne die Knöpfe an deinem Hemd. Du stöhnst, als meine Finger auf deine Brust treffen und…“ Mist, was denn nun? „…und meine Finger über deine Brustwarzen kratzen.“ 

Oh Mann, das war ja wirkliche Arbeit! Daniel hatte sich das einfacher vorgestellt. Aber das war ja fast als müsste er aus dem Stegreif einen Roman schreiben. Noch dazu einen Roman von der Sorte, die er ganz bestimmt nicht freiwillig las! Das fing schon bei der Terminologie an. Wie bezeichnete jemand, der das beruflich machte, die ganzen Teile der männlichen Anatomie? Eher umgangssprachlich, eher wissenschaftlich, eher wie in Pornofilmen? Während Daniels Gehirn auf Hochtouren raste, redete er weiter: „Deine Nippel richten sich auf und ich merke wie sie hart werden.“ 

Sagten Männer untereinander eigentlich `Nippel´? Daniel fühlte sich gerade wie ein Nichtschwimmer, den man rücksichtslos über Bord geworfen hatte. Entweder erlernte er es ganz intuitiv, oder er würde wohl gnadenlos absaufen. 

„Ich ziehe den Stoff des Hemdes auseinander, beuge mich vor und lecke einmal drüber.“ Oder hätte er doch erst noch etwas länger küssen sollen? Fing man gleich mit den Nippeln an? Oder erwartete Jack einen ausführlichen, detaillierten `Willkommen-Daheim´- Kuss? Wäre vielleicht besser. 

„Meine Lippen wandern über deine Brust wieder nach oben, über dein Kinn, bis sie auf deine Lippen treffen. Mein Mund legt sich über deine Lippen, meine Zunge presst gegen deine Lippen und du öffnest deine Lippen für mich.“ 

Oh nein, so würde er nie einen Pulitzer-Preis gewinnen! Wir oft hatte er `Lippen´ jetzt in einem einzigen Satz untergebracht? Daniel stöhnte innerlich. Selbst wenn Jack ihn nicht an der Stimme erkannte, würde er dank seines absolut unerotischen Geplappers innerhalb der nächsten Minuten wissen, dass er es mit einem absoluten Anfänger zu tun hatte. So ging das nicht. Er brauchte mehr Gefühl! 

„Warme Feuchtigkeit umfängt mich, berauschend und erregend. Meine Zunge gleitet über deine, schwelgend und sinnenfreudig. Wickelt sich drum herum, jeden Augenblick die überwältigenden Empfindungen und triumphierendes, kribbelndes, verlangendes Begehren spürend. Wir…“ 

„D… Du, Sean?“, unterbrach Jack ihn. 

Daniel bereitete sich auf den unausweichlichen Schlag vor. „Ja?“, fragte er kleinlaut an. 

„Ich glaube, so geht das nicht.“ 

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich…“ 

„Kein Problem. Wir sollten einfach das machen, was wir immer machen. Du sagst mir ganz ehrlich, wo du jetzt bist und was du tust. Das hat doch bisher immer bestens funktioniert. Ich dachte nur, so eine kleine Szene wäre mal eine Abwechslung, aber ich fürchte, das ist nicht mein Ding. Sag mir lieber wahrheitsgetreu, was du gerade machst.“ 

Jack wollte nicht aufhören? Daniel war hin- und hergerissen, ob er das jetzt gut oder schlecht finden sollte. 

„Ich sitze vor meinem Rechner.“ 

„Wirklich? Du klangst so verschlafen.“

„Ich… ich bin wohl eingeschlafen.“ 

Jack ließ ein leises Lachen hören. „Hast du den Abdruck der Tastatur auf der Wange?“ 

Daniels Hand glitt über sein Gesicht. „Ich fürchte ja. Das fühlt sich verdammt danach an.“ Auch er musste jetzt grinsen. „Ich scheine schon länger drauf gelegen zu haben. Wo bist du?“

„Ich sitze auf meinem Sofa, habe aber kein Licht an. Der Mond ist hell genug. Mach doch auch die Augen zu. Lass deine Hand, wo sie ist und dann gleite höher und streich über die Lider, um sicher zu sein.“ 

Jack wollte es tatsächlich noch einmal mit ihm probieren? Daniel war erstaunt, glitt aber wie verlangt, mit seinen Fingerspitzen hauchzart über die geschlossenen Augen. Wie von selbst rutschte sein Hand dann tiefer. Er flüsterte: „Meine Finger liegen jetzt auf meinen Lippen.“ 

„Meine auch.“ Jack hatte ebenfalls die Augen geschlossen, die Beine von sich gestreckt und schaltete das Telefon auf Lautsprecher, so dass er es aus der Hand legen konnte. „Mit meiner Zunge berühre ich meinen Mittelfinger, aber nur die Spitze.“ 

„Ja. Ich auch“, beeilte sich Daniel zu sagen und auch zu machen. „Ich nehme aber noch den Zeigefinger dazu.“ Jack hörte ein schmatzendes Geräusch, bis Daniel mit einem leisen Lachen in der Stimme fortfuhr: „Wie man hört, sauge ich etwas dran. Oh Gott, das fühlt sich so gut an!“ 

Und Daniel meinte nicht nur das anregende Gefühl von zwei Fingern in seinem Mund, sondern er meinte die ganze Situation. Hier mit seinem besten Freund zu sitzen, der gleichzeitig mit ihm nach Worten suchte, um eine erotische Stimmung zu erzeugen, das erregte ihn. „Ich öffne den obersten Knopf an meiner Jeans“, gestand er Jack. 

„Meiner ist schon offen.“ 

„Oh, was trägst du noch?“

„Ein gelbkariertes Hemd, Socken und Unterwäsche.“ 

Daniel kannte das Hemd und den Rest konnte er sich auch ohne Probleme vorstellen. „Ich habe noch ein dunkles, etwas verwaschenes T-Shirt an. Keine Socken aber auch Unterwäsche. Blaue Boxershorts“, ging er noch etwas ins Detail. 

„Lass sie sehen. Zieh den Reißverschluss runter“, befahl ihm Jack und Daniel kam der Aufforderung sofort mit plötzlich ungeschickten Fingern nach. 

Gab es eigentlich so etwas wie … Protokolle, denen er bei dieser Art von Telefongespräch folgen musste? Daniel hoffte nicht, denn ein Gedanke brannte ihm vorrangig im Gehirn und er musste es unbedingt klären.

„Bist du schon… hart?“, wollte Daniel zögerlich wissen. 

„Das war ich schon, als ich den Telefonhörer zur Hand nahm“, grinste Jack. „Und du?“ 

„Jede Sekunde mehr.“ 

„Dann leg eine Hand auf deinen Schwanz.“ 

Daniel stöhnte leise auf. Niemals hätte er geträumt, so einen Satz von Jack zu hören! Wärme pumpte durch seinen ganzen Körper und er merkte wie er zu schwitzen anfing. „Ja.“ 

„Wie fühlt es sich an?“ 

Zum Wegschmelzen. „Es…es…“ Daniel! Reiß dich zusammen, du machst das hier *eigentlich* um Geld zu verdienen! Vergiss das nicht! Aber auch die Erinnerung daran, dass er das hier unter falschen Vorzeichen betrieb, konnte Daniels Erregung nicht dämpfen. Jacks Stimme im Ohr, keine Konsequenzen, jedenfalls keine unmittelbaren – er beschloss, das Denken auf später zu verschieben und sich ganz in die Situation fallen zu lassen. 

„Es fühlt sich verdammt… interessiert an. Ich kann die Wärme durch den Stoff der Boxershorts fühlen, ich gleite auf und ab. Mit nicht allzu viel Druck. Gerade so, dass es angenehm ist.“ 

„Okay, das mache ich jetzt auch. Sehr schön. Das fühlt sich gut an. Warte mal, ich zieh mal eben schnell die Jeans aus.“ 

Daniel hörte Kleidergeraschel am anderen Ende der Leitung und nutzte die Gelegenheit, ebenfalls seine Hose abzustreifen. Ja, so war das schon viel bequemer! 

„Besser?“, erkundigte sich Jack, der die Geräusche auf der anderen Seite des Telefons gehört und die richtigen Rückschlüsse gezogen hatte. 

„Viel. Ich…“ 

„Spreiz deine Beine.“ 

„Nngmm.“ Nein, Daniel hatte nicht laut gestöhnt, oder doch? Verflucht, sollte er nicht derjenige sein, der seinen Kunden... aufgeilte? Stattdessen schien Jack dieses Metier ganz hervorragend zu beherrschen! 

„Leg die Füße auf den Schreibtisch.“ 

„H…hab ich“, bestätigte Daniel keuchend. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann fragte er: „Hast du deine Füße auch auf dem Couchtisch? Ich…“ 

„Mein Kopf liegt auf der Sofalehne, meine Beine sind gespreizt und meine Hände fahren über die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel, immer bis ganz kurz vor meinen Schwanz. Ich berühre ihn aber nicht.“ 

Daniel gab es auf, die Gesprächsführung an sich reißen zu wollen. Jack war ihm offensichtlich immer einen Schritt voraus. Nun vielleicht wollte er es so spielen. Von ihm würde er mit Sicherheit keinen Protest hören. Daniel stellte sich vor, wie Jack gerade aussah und fast fühlte es sich wie Jacks Hände an, als er ebenfalls innen über seine Schenkel strich. 

„Ich berühre meinen Schwanz auch nicht, obwohl ich es gerne würde“, gestand er. „Ich kann spüren, wie sich die Härchen unter meinen Fingern aufrichten“, stellte er mit einem Hauch von Verwunderung in der Stimme fest, als er sich ganz genau darauf konzentrierte, wie sich die Bewegungen auf der Haut anfühlten. 

„Dann kannst du jetzt langsam einen Finger unter das Taillengummi schieben. Aber nur einen!“ 

„Darf ich mich berühren?“ Wieso fragte er eigentlich? Jack konnte doch nicht sehen, was er tat! Aber dann ging Daniel auf, dass, gerade weil Jack darauf angewiesen war, dass er nicht log, weil er keine Möglichkeit hatte, das Gesagte zu kontrollieren, er ehrlich sein musste, damit es funktionieren konnte. 

„Dein Finger gleitet auf der linken Seite deines Penis langsam runter… ganz langsam… bis zu deinen Eiern… und auf der rechten… genauso langsam wieder rauf.“ Jack beschrieb, was er gerade tat. „Du streichst über den Schlitz und spürst du dort schon die Feuchtigkeit?“ 

„Oh ja“, antwortete Daniel um Atem ringend. 

„Leck den Finger ab. Nach was schmeckst du?“ 

Daniel wimmerte leise. „J… John!“ Diese Forderung brachte seine Hand zum Zittern, nicht aus Verlegenheit, sondern weil ihn das direkte Reden so anmachte. Er leckte mit seiner Zunge den Finger ab. Wie sollte er das beschreiben? „Ich wünschte, es schmeckte nach dir und nicht nach mir“, platzte er heraus. 

Er hörte wie Jack heftig einatmete. „Okay, zieh die Shorts aus“, presste er dann hervor. 

Daniel kam auch dieser Aufforderung nach. Als er sich mit seinem nackten Hintern wieder auf den Schreibtischstuhl setzte, hätte er Jack gerne gestanden, wie… aufreizend und unwirklich er sich gerade vorkam. Aber so würde `Sean´ mit Sicherheit nicht mehr empfinden und daher erklärte er stattdessen: „Meine Hände liegen wieder auf meinen Oberschenkeln.“ 

„Unsinn! Wir waren schon weiter. Fass dich an und… sag mir, wie sich das anfühlt.“ 

Daniel hatte sich den Telefonhörer zwischen Ohr und Halsbeuge geklemmt und so war Jacks Stimme direkt in seinem Ohr. Befehlend und etwas brüchig zugleich, mit einem Hauch Atemlosigkeit. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass Jack die Situation ebenso anmachte wie ihn selbst. Und so überlegte er nicht lange, sondern schaute auf seine Hand runter und raunte mit leiser Stimme: „Es fühlt sich gut an. Denn ich stelle mir vor, dass es deine Hand ist. Du hast deine Finger lose um meinen Schwanz geschlungen und fährst auf und ab. Das ist ein phantastisches Gefühl. Meine Haut ist warm und deine Finger gleiten sanft drüber hinweg.“ 

Die Bilder, die sich bei diesen Worten in Daniels Kopf formten waren, waren zu gut, um wahr zu sein, und mit plötzlichem Bedauern rief sich Daniel ins Gedächtnis, dass er das hier unter falschem Namen betrieb. Doch ehe er darüber in Melancholie verfallen konnte, sagte er sich rigoros, dass er, da er schon mal unausweichlich in der Sache drin war, genauso gut das Beste daraus machen könnte. Schamlos rieb er sich selbst, stellte sich Jack dazu vor und atmete immer schneller werdend in das Telefon. 

„Das ist mir aber noch zu wenig“, lockte ihn Jacks samtige Stimme nach einer Weile ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. „Beschleunige das Tempo etwas, denn ich möchte, dass du noch härter wirst.“ 

„Oh ja.“ Daniels Hand fuhr mit mehr Druck über sein Glied. Etwas fehlte noch… „Meine zweite Hand gleitet tiefer und ich umfasse meine… Hoden. Ich meine natürlich, deine Hand macht das“, verbesserte er sich schnell. 

Ein warmes Lachen drang in sein Ohr und erfüllte ihn mit viel mehr Wärme, als Daniel es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Schaffte eine fast größere Intimität als das alle eindeutigen Worte und Beschreibungen je vermocht hätten. Es durchströmte sein Inneres mit einem Wohlgefühl, das ihn tief aufseufzen ließ. 

„Schon gut“, flüsterte Jack, „sag mir einfach, was du tust und ich mache das auch. Es ist dann doch egal, ob es deine oder meine Finger sind. Tu so, als wären wir uns so nah, dass es ineinander verschwimmt.“ 

Daniel musste sich fest auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht „Jack“ zu rufen. Der Name lag ihm auf der Zunge, war in seinem Kopf, durchflutete seinen Körper und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er brannte darauf ihn hinauszuschreien, der Farce ein Ende zu bereiten, um nicht weiter dieses nervenaufreibende Nebeneinander von wahren und vorgetäuschten Gefühlen vereinbaren zu müssen. 

Er musste dem Ganzen ein Ende bereiten, um sich nicht vollständig darin zu verlieren. Schon jetzt wusste er nicht, wie er die Bilder jemals wieder aus seinem Kopf bekommen sollte und so wisperte er: „Ich werde schneller. Meine rechte Hand gleitet meinen Schaft rauf und runter, meine linke umfasst die Hoden und mein Mittelfinger gleitet noch ein wenig weiter nach hinten, streicht jetzt über die Haut direkt dahinter. Gott, die Stelle ist so empfindlich.“ 

„Magst du es, dort berührt zu werden?“ Auch Jacks Stimme war inzwischen zu einem Fast-Flüstern herabgesunken, so als lägen sie wirklich gemeinsam im Bett, nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt. 

„Ja.“ Das war einwandfrei Daniels Antwort, er wusste nicht wie Sean darüber dachte – und es war ihm inzwischen auch ganz egal. Komplikationen waren vorprogrammiert, wenn das hier zu Ende war, und da kam es auf eine mehr oder weniger auch nicht an. 

„Gut. Ich auch.“ Jack spürte, dass er kurz davor stand zu kommen und so meinte er rücksichtslos: „Stell dir vor, ich lasse meinen Finger noch etwas tiefer gleiten…“ 

Daniel stellte es sich vor. Jack, auf dem Sofa, die Füße auf dem Couchtisch und sein Finger glitt hinter seinen Hoden immer tiefer. „Befeuchte kurz deine Fingerspitze zwischen den Lippen und… dringe dann langsam und vorsichtig ein“, befahl er Jack atemlos. Das laute Aussprechen seiner Phantasie, ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Hitzewirbel sammelten sich in seinem Bauch, sackten tiefer in seinen Schwanz, und Daniel überrollte eine Welle von Verlangen. 

Jack keuchte direkt in sein Ohr, sog stotternd die Luft ein, stieß ein leises „Oah“ aus und dann hörte Daniel nur noch heftiges Luftholen, ein lautes Seufzen und er wusste, dass Jack gekommen war. Wahnsinn, das war eine so verrückte und so phantastische Vorstellung! Wie gerne hätte er Jack jetzt gesehen! Aber das Wissen darum musste reichen. Mit ein paar raschen Bewegungen verschaffte er sich ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt, während er sich vorstellte, wie Jack heftig atmend in seinem Wohnzimmer saß, die Füße auf dem Couchtisch, lässig die Hände auf den Oberschenkeln, gesättigt und zufrieden. Dieses Bild war mehr als ausreichend, um auch ihn explosionsartig kommen zu lassen. 

Während sein Höhepunkt langsam verebbte und er mit seinen Fingern achtlos durch den Samen auf seinem Bauch wischte, schwappte die Traurigkeit heran. Müde ließ Daniel den Kopf gegen die Lehne des Schreibtischstuhls sinken. Wenn er diesen Sean nicht überreden konnte, mit ihm die Nummer zu tauschen, wäre es das gewesen... Er seufzte tief auf. 

„Kein Grund für so abgrundtiefe Seufzer“, lachte Jack. „Das war doch toll.“ 

„Wie? … Oh, ja. Entschuldige.“ Daniel hatte jetzt gar keine Lust das Ganze aufzuklären und so beschloss er rücksichtslos, dass Jack das mit Sean allein ausmachen sollte. Sollten die doch das Durcheinander auseinander sortieren. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich schlafen“, blockte er daher jedes weitere Gespräch mit Jack ab und hoffte, dass dieser nun schnell auflegen würde. Doch seine Hoffnung erfüllte sich nicht. 

„In Ordnung. Wollen wir das morgen wiederholen?“ 

Bloß nicht! Noch einmal stand er das nicht durch! „Nein. Ich…“, stammelte Daniel und suchte panikartig nach einer plausiblen Ausrede. 

„Oder willst du morgen zu mir kommen, Daniel?“ Jacks Tonfall war noch immer neckend aber er drückte beide Daumen, dass Daniel das jetzt nicht in den falschen Hals bekam. 

Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille und man konnte beide Männer atmen hören. 

Daniel konnte es kaum glauben. Jack hatte wirklich `Daniel´ gesagt! Er fühlte sich wie mit einem dicken Buch vor den Kopf geschlagen. Jack wusste, wer er war? Aber…

„Seit wann weißt du es?“ Daniels Tonfall war absolut neutral, ließ keinen Rückschluss darauf zu, wie er zu der Sache stand. 

Jetzt musste Jack seine Karten auf den Tisch legen. „Seit Anfang an. Ich habe bewusst deine Nummer gewählt.“ Es war eine Sekunden-Entscheidung gewesen, diesen irrwitzigen Plan durchzuziehen und seine privaten Wünsche über die der Air Force zu stellen. Er vertraute Daniel genug, dass er mit niemandem darüber reden würde, wenn er erfahren würde, dass Jack auch auf Männer stand. Dafür mochte Daniel die Militär-Strukturen, die ihn so oft behinderten, viel zu wenig. Und wenn jemand für andersartige Lebensstile aufgeschlossen war, dann bestimmt der Anthropologe. So hatte er es gewagt. Hätte Daniel ihn aber sofort abgeblockt, oder ihn sonst wie wissen lassen, dass er nicht interessiert war, hätten beide dennoch ihr Gesicht wahren können. Denn was war unverfänglicher als die Ausrede einer falsch gewählten Telefonnummer? 

Mit banger Erwartung lauschte Jack in den Hörer und wünschte inständig er könnte jetzt Daniels Gesicht dazu sehen. 

„Aber…? Warum hast du so getan…? Warum…?“ Daniel hatte wirklich Mühe, einen Sinn in Jacks Worte zu bringen, er fühlte sich völlig überrumpelt. Jack hatte mit ihm und nicht mit Sean sprechen wollen? Hieß das…?

„Hätte ich dich anrufen sollen und direkt fragen, ob du gerne ein Ründchen Telefonsex mit mir hättest?“, fragte Jack betont nonchalant. 

„Ja. Nein. Ich weiß nicht.“ Daniel spürte nur eine irrationale Wut in sich hochkochen, dass er das Ganze gerade auch ohne sein schlechtes Gewissen, ohne alle Doppeldeutigkeiten hätte haben können! Dass er es wirklich hätte rückhaltlos genießen können! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! „Du bist so ein Mistkerl!“, zischte Daniel enttäuscht in den Hörer. 

Jack ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken. Er hatte zu hoch gepokert und verspielt. Natürlich hatte Daniel mitgemacht, aber das konnte er in diesem Moment wohl schlecht anbringen, noch weniger ihm vorhalten. „Es tut mir Leid, Daniel. Ich…, ich… “ Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er zu seiner Entschuldigung anführen sollte. 

„Beweg endlich deinen Hintern hierher! Und ich will keine Ausrede hören, dass es dafür schon zu spät ist!“ 

„Daniel?“ Jack glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen und versuchte die Hoffnung und die Erleichterung, die er heranbranden fühlte, noch einen Moment nicht allzu groß werden zu lassen.

Daniel lachte. „Jack, du bist wirklich ein Mistkerl. Das nehme ich nicht zurück. Verdammt noch mal. Mich so… in die Irre zu führen. Und jetzt will ich eine Erklärung. Was du dir dabei gedacht hast. Und wieso du geglaubt hast, ich würde auf so etwas eingehen. Und überhaupt alles. Und…“ Er machte eine Kunstpause, in der er Jacks gespannte Aufmerksamkeit förmlich spüren konnte, „… ich will dich endlich dazu sehen, dazu anfassen können.“ Er wollte Jack und er wollte wenigstens stundenweise die Einsamkeit aus Jacks Leben verbannen, und wenn er ehrlich war, auch aus seinem eigenen. 

„Puh, Daniel. Einen Moment hatte ich geglaubt, ich hätte alles vergeigt. Und du willst wirklich…?“ Jack konnte es noch kaum fassen, dass sich alles so einfach in Wohlgefallen auflösen sollte. Sah so aus, als hätte er doch richtig gehandelt als er seinem verrückten Impuls nachgegeben hatte! Wenn es für Air Force Colonels nicht völlig unpassend gewesen wäre, „Yippieh“ ins Telefon zu brüllen, hätte er es gerne gemacht. Doch, wie die Dinge standen, begnügte er sich mit dem Wohlbehagen, von dem er ganz deutlich spürte, wie es sich in ihm ausbreitete. Wundervoll. Er presste die Augen fest zusammen, ballte die Händen zu Fäusten und atmete einmal ganz tief durch. Yep, es war immer noch da – und wenn er alles richtig verstanden hatte, war das erst der Anfang von allem.

„Du kannst dir den Ärger gar nicht vorstellen, den du am Hals hast, wenn du in einer halben Stunde nicht hier bist“, meinte Daniel streng, aber sein Amüsement und seine Begeisterung waren in jeder Silbe zu hören. Jack wollte ihn! Nicht Sean, nicht jemand anderen, sondern ihn!

„Das kann ich natürlich nicht riskieren. Fordere nie den Zorn eines Archäologen heraus!“, lachte Jack übermütig-erleichtert und begann sich in rekordverdächtigem Tempo anzukleiden. Eine Sache hätte Jack aber gerne noch vorab geklärt. So fragte er, während er seine Schuhe zuschnürte: „Du hast aber schon von Anfang an gewusst, dass ich das war, oder?“

„Nein, Jack, natürlich nicht.“ Man konnte Daniels Augenrollen selbst durch das Telefon hören, man brauchte ihn gar nicht dabei sehen. „Da ich als Archäologe aber nicht genug verdiene, arbeite ich nebenbei noch für diese Telefonhotlines.“ 

„Idiot!“

„Selber.“ 

Warum Daniel dann aber nicht einfach aufgelegt hatte, sondern sich auf das sehr intime Gespräch eingelassen hatte, würde er lieber persönlich klären... 

 

\-----------ENDE---------

 

 

©Antares, August 2007


End file.
